Dragonball New Universe
by flozo.thereaper
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. this story has changes to both Dragon ball z and gt. The first chapter is not yet finshed its just a preview and is not complete its still in progress the final product of the First chapter may be far different.
1. Transformation and Fusion Multipliers

**Transformation and Fusion Multipliers For Dragon Ball New Universe**

Great ape: 10x base

Super Saiyan: 50x base

Super Saiyan 2: 100x base or 2x Super Saiyan

Super Saiyan 3: 1000x base or 10x Super Saiyan 2

Golden Great Ape: 500x base or 10x Super Saiyan

Super Saiyan 4 Stage 1: 5000x base or 100x Super Saiyan

Golden Great Ape 2: 1000X base or 10x Super Saiyan 2

Super Saiyan 4 Stage 2: 10000x base or 100x Super Saiyan 2

Golden Great Ape 3: 10000X base or 10x Super Saiyan 3

Super Saiyan 4 Stage 3: 100 000X base or 100x Super Saiyan 3

Fusion Dance: A or B x2 x 1000

Potara Fusion: A + B x1000

Potara Fusion with Rival boost: AxB


	2. chapter 1: Fresh Start

**Dragon Ball Universe **

**Part:**** 1**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball z Or GT.<p>

Here is chapter 1 hope you enjoy

Here Some changes to the story:

Vegeta never got his tail cut off instead goku through spirit bomb to the false moon and destroyed it

Gohan beat vegeta badly with a rage boost like the one he used on raditz rather than going Ape.

Goku got his tail back when he died since you get all parts of your body back when you go to the other world(example Frieza got his natural body back)

Chapter 2 release date: November 29 2014

* * *

><p>The dreadful Frieza was standing right in front of Vegeta in his final form with the power to destroy the saiyan without even using a fraction of his power.<p>

Vegeta looks at his foe in front of him knowing he has no chance of winning "how can I not be strong enough I need power I can't lose I can't?" Vegeta says to himself,

Frieza starts moving toward Vegeta while swinging his tail "you have no chance of winning I far out class you I will kill you just like I did with your brother" Frieza said to Vegeta. "My brother! Tarble what did you do to him you fiend" Vegeta said to Frieza with great anger, "I killed him of course and before he died he kept calling for your but a few moments later there was nothing but a pile of blood" Frieza said to Vegeta with a tone of enjoyment.

Vegetas' hair started to change color from a dark black to flashes of yellow and the whole planet starts to shake and his aura starts to change from whitish blue to a blazing golden yellow. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the saiyan prince screams out loud, "impossible what's happening" Frieza says to vegeta with a hint of fear, the planet stops shaking and vegeta's hair sets to being golden yellow that aluminates like the sun and his aura brought the warmth of the sun.

Frieza was terrified as he heard of a legend that his ancestor was killed by a super saiyan but never thought he would face one. "This can't be true it supposed to be legend it can't be real" Frieza said,

"Amazing Vegeta's power level has even grown greater than Frieza's." gohan said,

"But how is this even possible how did he get such great power?" krillin said,

"FRIEZA PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta appeared right infront of Frieza and smashed him to the ground. Frieza tried to slow down before crashing in to ground but no avail as Freiza hit the ground Vegeta shot a volley of ki blasts. "Dammit I guess I have to use my 100% full power if I want to survive." Frieza begins powering up his muscle begin to become for dense and his power level nearly doubles. "Bring it on Vegeta face my true power." Frieza said.

Somewhere else on the planet Goku final wakes up and breaks out of the chamber "I sense two large power levels and one feels like Vegeta's but it feels different usual and other power level much be Frieza I better hurry." Goku said to himself.

Vegeta had the upper hand in the fight while Freiza was barely able to keep up with Vegeta's movments he switched to the offensive and started firing a barrage of death beams at vegeta with great accuracy "take this you monkey" Frieza said, yet the super saiyan warrior came out without even a scratch on him.

"Is that all the mighty Frieza has how pathetic" Vegeta said with disappointment, "impossible you should have died" Frieza said while trembling.

"It's over for you Frieza time for you to die" Vegeta said as he was about to finish Frieza off but then he felt a great power level even higher than Frieza's, "this can be such a high power level" Vegeta said with surprise.

Frieza began to laugh "looks like it's over for you vegeta that power level is my brothers and he is far stronger than me your doomed" Freiza said as he started to recover.

Out of the thin Goku appears right in between Frieza and Vegeta "wow vegeta withs with the yellow hair and is that Frieza" Goku said.

"Kakarot seems like you recovered and for your information I just ascended to the transformation of a Super Saiyan and have gained great power through it" Vegeta said , "Really I thought you just dyed your hair" goku said.

"Kakarot this no time to joke Frieza's older brother is coming and he is even stronger than Frieza I won't be able to defeat both of them I will need your help" Vegeta said with hesitate.

As Goku and Vegeta were talking Frieza began to charge a Death beam and aimed it at Goku "die you monkey" Frieza said just as he fired, Just as Goku noticed and the beam was gonna make contact krillin jumped in the way and took all the damage. "krillin NOOOO" goku said in shock and began to power up" Goku transformed to a Super Saiyan trough the rage of Krillins death. "Another one impossible" Frieza said, "kakarot how did you ascend we don't have time for this you can bring back your friend with the dragon balls right now we gotta prepare for Frieza's older borther I hate to admit but you becoming a super saiyan also might be useful" vegeta said in surprise.

Just in that momemt Cooler the older brother of Frieza appeared.

"Is this how weak you are Frieza being defeated by two monkeys" Cooler said to Frieza

Goku and vegeta turn to face their new opponent, "He is just as strong as Frieza" goku said.

"Freiza I thought you said your brother was stronger than you but in truth he is just as weak as you" Vegeta said with confidence, "Don't compare me to Frieza as unlike Frieza I have a 5th form which makes me far stronger than him" cooler says as he power ups and the ground begins to shake and transforms in to an enormous monstrous form. "He is just as strong as we are now" Goku said in shock.

"Gohan and Piccolo get out of here and get to safety me and vegeta will take care of these two" Goku said with hesitate, They listened and left.

Vegeta charged cooler and punched him to the ground and goku teleported to the ground and charged a his signature move, "KA-MEH-AME-HA" the beam was about to make contact with him but just than he was able to move out of the way and the great beam hit some mountains in the Distance.

"Frieza now" cooler said and both saiyans looked up and saw Frieza with his a giant Deathball, "Go die" Frieza said as he through his Deathball. Both Goku and Vegeta dodge the attack and watch hit Namek

"Did you fools realize that Frieza just took out the planets core and that its going to explode in 5 mins" cooler said with amusement in his tone.

"Vegeta we have to worn everyone" Goku says, "don't worry I already warned Piccolo and Gohan who are getting everyone off the planet" the voice of king kai says to Goku and Vegeta,

"Kakarot I have an idea to finish both of them off" said Vegeta "what is it" Goku said

"Let's charge a much power as we can and use are most powerfull attacks on them to finish them off before the planets blows up because if we don't finish this quick we will die from the explosion of the planet" said Vegeta. Goku began to charge a super kahameha and vegeta began to charge his final flash, Frieza and cooler realized what they were up to, "we got to stop before.." cooler said but it was too late "FINAL FLASH" vegeta yelled as Goku Yelled "KA-MEH-AME-HA" both brother were blasted out of the planet's atmosphere hurled to the depths of space. "We have to hurry Kakarot and find a ship and get out of here before this planet blows up" Vegeta said with tension in his tone, "Your right Vegeta we have to hurry" They began scouring the burning planet and looking for means of transportation till they spotted two Ginyu squad saiyan pods. "Kakarot over their" Vegeta said as he pointed to both pods. The two Super Saiyans land right in front of the pods and vegeta grabs a remote from one of the pods and a few moments later both pods linked together, "I linked the pods together so we don't get separated hurry get it in." Vegeta said and they both got in their pods that moment,

A few moments later the planet blows but two pods can be seen making it out in the nick of time.

A few weeks or months later On Earth Gohan ,Bulma piccolo and the Nameks were talking to the Eternal Dragon Porunga. They brought back Krillin and Yamacha back to life and found out that goku did not want to come back yet. "He is probably too afraid to come because he is more afraid of his wife than he is of Frieza" Master roshi said before Chi Chi hit him with a mace.

After a determined amount of weeks or months later a huge power level was felt approaching earth and everyone gathered at capsule corp.

"Is it goku" Yamacha said, "no impossible it can't be ITS FRIEZA" Piccolo said trembling in fear,

"I would never forget a power like one that makes you shiver in fear" Piccolo said, "We are done for we are not strong enough to beat him down we need Goku" Krillin said. "Maybe we should take bulma's spaceship and get off the planet" Yamacha said.

"Don't be stupid Yamacha we can't risk endangering the Earth we have to fight" gohan said. "We should head toward the power level lets go" Piccolo said.

Everyone listened to Piccolo and headed out, Somewhere else a space ship landed "so this Earth it has such low powers levels their isn't anyone worthy to face here" King cold said.

"I don't sense the two monkeys who killed cooler and injured me here" Frieza said.

Gohan and the rest arrived but before they could say anything another ship appeared right before them which surprised the z fighters and Frieza. Before anyone could say anything a purple haired teenager with a capsule corp jacket came out.

"Who are you boy" Frieza said to stranger, "I am Trunks and I am the one who will destroy you Frieza"

Frieza begins to laugh, "You really you think you can beat me the all mighty Frieza" "No I don't think I know I can" Trunks said with a smile on his face. "let me show you the power of a super saiyan Frieza" Trunks said. "Super Saiyan isn't that what your dad and Vegeta are" Krillin said to Gohan who were watching trunks and Frieza from a distance. "Yeah but how could this guy be a Super Saiyan" Gohan said.

"I don't know to be a super saiyan you would have to be a saiyain but the only siayans left are you goku and vegeta." Piccolo said to gohan. "You had me worry there for a moment kid but I know your bluffing as there is no way you can be a super saiyan" Frieza said, "So this kid thinks he can be us how futile of him".

"WATCH THIS" Trunks said beginning to power, with his hair beginning to raise in the air began to stand up straight and get far spikier and become firm and it changes from a really light purple to a bright golden yellow giving off its radiance like the sun.

"IT CANT BE" Frieza said as his mouth dropped to the ground, "So this is the power of a super saiyan interesting." King Cold said with curiosity.

"There is no way you can beat me Frieza as a super saiyan iam far above you" Trunks said with confidence, "I will show how strong I really am don't underestimate me" Frieza said as he began to charge up a very powerful deathball. Frieza throws the Deathball at Trunks and it makes contact and blows up but Trunks is seen unscratched.

"IMPOSSIBLE" Frieza said with fear, "Now it's my turn" Trunks said as he vanished.

Trunks reappears and starts doing multiple hand movments and yells "BURNING ATTACK", Frieza evades it quickly and swiftly "is that all you got" Frieza said but realized trunks was no were to be found.

"Frieza" King Cold yelled but by the time Frieza Looked up it was over as Trunks slashed Frieza in half and kept slashing him till he was in a million pieces than finished him off with a one handed energy attack.

"Your next." Trunks said as he pointed his sword at King Cold.

"Don't underestimate me boy I'm not my son" King cold said with a smile.

"No your right your weaker" Trunks said. "You do understand I am only in my second release right and I am equal to Friezas' fourth form imagine my power when I show my next form" King Cold said as he began to power. "WHAT NO THAT CAN'T BE" Trunks said in shock. "Feast your eyes on the power of my third form Ahhhhhhh" King Cold said as his body began to change as the back of his head began to expand outward and began to grow spikes on his head, shoulders, legs and forearms and his saiyan armor was torn apart and his transformation was complete.

Before Trunks could say anything King cold appeared behind him and hit hard at back of his head trunks reverted to his base form and fell down unconscious.

"NO WAY he just took down that super saiyan kid with one hit and I have never felt a power level this high before just thinking about it makes me tremble" Gohan said while shaking in fear.

"Is having such power like this even possible I have never felt anything like it before" Piccolo said with fear in his tone.

King Cold turned his head toward Gohan and the Z fighter and said "Your next." But before he could do anything two pods crashed into the ground a few meters away from him. The pods opened and two beings emerged.

"Looks like we finally made it to earth Vegeta" Goku said. "Never thought I would be so happy to see this planet again"

Before king cold could say anything vegeta and goku quickly utilized their super saiyan states and grabbed king cold and put their fingers on their foreheads and both yelled "INSTANT TRANSMISSION" and they ended up by some planets by a black hole. The planets were a safe distance from the black hole and quickly Goku and Vegeta put their right hands across from each and put combined their energy to form a blue sphere and hit King Cold at point blank range and yelled in unison "BIG BANG KAHAMEHA" and blasted King Cold to the black hole where he was crushed to death by the immense gravity and Goku and Vegeta teleported back to earth.

"Dad your back how did you do that did you beat Friezas' dad" gohan said with joy.

"Are you crazy did you feel that guys power there was no way we could have beat him I wet myself just looking at him" goku said and everyone fell down after hearing Gokus' response.

"Than what happened to him piccolo asked" Piccolo asked. "Me and vegeta used a technique called instant transmission and move me and vegeta learned on the planet yaardrat. We used it to teleport King Cold to some planets near a black hole and blasted him inside the black hole with all are might besides there is no we could have beat in hand to hand combat" Goku said and after he was done talking he noticed Trunks passed out. "Who is that" Goku asked as he pointed to Trunks.

"You will never believe it dad but that guy is also a super saiyan" Gohan said which caught Vegetas' intention. "Another super saiyan? How is that even possible me, Kakarot and you twerp are the only saiyains left and I have never seen a purple haired saiyan before?" Vegeta said with an intrigued tone.

"Does anyone have any sensu beans" Goku asked. "I do" said Krillin. "Can you give one to that guy" goku said and Krillin complied and gave Trunks a bean and a few moments later trunks woke up.

WHO IS THIS MYSETIOUS SUPER SAIYAN IS HE FRIEND OR FOE FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN DRAGON BALL NEW UNIVERSE.


End file.
